


Extra[s] Extra[s] Read All About It!

by ChaoticKitten01 (captainrighthook)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/ChaoticKitten01
Summary: Sometimes I write things for the YouTube AU that I won't end up putting in the story, but it's important to me to have these things on file. [I'll add characters and such the more I post.]





	

**What do you hate the most about your job?**

Kenma: Editing.

Kuroo: I hate coming up with new ideas.

 

**What’s your favourite book?**

Kenma: _Heart of Darkness_.

Kuroo: That’s an English book, right?

Kenma: Yeah. It’s not the best book. It’s not even necessarily a _good_ book, but I read it when I was learning English and… I don’t know. It has good memories.

Kuroo: That’s good. I think my favourite book is _Grotesque_.

Kenma: That book about the dead prostitutes?

Kuroo: It’s more than that, but yes.

 

**Do you speak any other languages?**

Kenma: I speak English and Korean. I had to learn while Suga and Hinata were learning.

Kuroo: I wish I could speak another language fluently. I know as much English as school taught me. Akaashi knows English, Korean, and French.

 

**If you could live anywhere, where would you live?**

Kenma: I’d probably live wherever Hinata is. I don’t like traveling, but I like when DangerDanger brings me to concerts.

Kuroo: That sounds so cool. I’d probably live in Canada.

Kenma: Canada?

Kuroo: I want to live in an English speaking country but America’s fucked and it’s hard for me to understand British accents.


End file.
